monsterhighwasnepostaciefandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Avaron Ronuisge
Avaron Ronuisge '- Szesnastoletnia córka Selkie, urodzona w Szkocji. Zapalona artystka pragnąca nieść inspiracje i pogodę ducha każdemu, nawet zwykłemu człowiekowi którego spotka na ulicy. W dodatku miłośniczka kapeluszy, a szczególne homburgów które jednak kończą tragiczne podczas każdej obecności w szkole. Wygląd Szkotka jest niziutką potworką o szarej skórze jak u foki i standardowym dla niej ogonem który sięga jej w miarę do ziemi. Na policzkach widać malutkie wąsiki, po trzy na policzek. Nos dziewczyny jest lekko płaski na nasadzie i trochę ciemniejszy od reszty skóry. Czarne włosy sielkie sięgają do łopatek i nigdy się jej nie kręcą, chyba, że po kąpieli by po chwili wrócić do poprzedniego stanu i zwykle związuje je w jakąś mało skomplikowaną fryzurę. Ich część została obcięta na grzywkę wchodzącą lekko w brązowe oczy. Między palcami ma błonę, a z jej twarzy rzadko znika uśmiech Osobowość Avaron to ewidentnie osoba o artystycznej duszy i energii porównywalnej do małego dziecka. Kocha dzielić się z innymi swą sztuką, a przy tym być sama dla kogoś inspiracją, ale i tak według niej tak jest nawet jak nic nie robi. Porównuje się także do niezapomnianych artystów jak Leonardo da Vinci bądź Vincet van Goth, więc cóż, skromnością nie grzeszy. A szkoda, bo gdyby była mniej pysza to by może dała szanse różnym poradom od innych osób zajmujących się sztuką by udoskonalić umiejętności. Selkie w dodatku nienawidzi ociągania się z niektórymi sprawami i chce to załatwić już, teraz i koniec kropka. A już przy samym czekaniu w kolejce zaczyna się denerwować uderzając przy tym ogonem o podłogę w sklepie/urzędzie/gdziekolwiek obwieszczając otoczeniu swe granice cierpliwości której chyba nie ma. Stara się również zarażać świat optymizmem który może z deka irytować. Przy osobach bez większych ambicji niż najedzenie się i wyspanie dostaje wręcz korby jak w ludzkiej postaci po dłuższym czasie bez skórki. Zainteresowania Sztuka Jej życiowe powołanie, i pewnie pomysł na życie. Ron uwielbia jej każdą formę, od fresków, po literaturę do rzeźbiarstwa. Jednak szczególne miejsce w jej sercu ma malarstwo i na widok wszelakich obrazów nie stroni się od ukazywania swego zachwytu i ochów, i achów. Interesuje się tym odkąd w wieku ośmiu lat, była na swej pierwszej wystawie sztuki przy której jej mama pomagała w organizacji. Zdolności '''Zmiana w człowieka '- Ava będąc selkie potrafi zrzucić foczą skórę i przybrać postać ludzkiej kobiety. Może tak pozostać jedynie 3-5 miesięcy bo inaczej zacznie tęsknota za skórą i wodą zacznie wywoływać u niej szał. '''Oddychanie pod wodą - W swej normalnej formie może praktycznie oddychać pod powierzchnią wody, ale w ludzkiej już wręcz przeciwnie. Umiejętności Język szkocki '- będąc rodowitą Szkotką, Avaron doskonale posługuje się owym językiem. '''Malowanie '- Dziewczyna od praktycznie, zawsze szliwowała w tej dziedzinie swe umiejętności co przyniosło świetne efekty. 'Grafika komputerowa '- Może i nie jest w tym tak dobra, jak w malarstwie, ale też jej to dobrze wychodzi. Tylko czasami W książce "Melody zajrzała do sali artystycznej. Jak zwykle, podczas przerwy nikogo tu nie było, może po za jedną osobą która uparcie robiła coś przy przyborach plastycznych. Przyjrzała jej się dokładnie - Niska, ciemne włosy związane w grube warkocze, ubrana na typowego podręcznikowe hipstera w długiej spódnicy sięgającej tak do kostek. Gdy szatynka się jej przyglądała, ta dostrzegła jej obecność: ''- Pomóc w czymś? - zapytała odkładając pojemniczki z farbami na swoje miejsca. Oczy czarnowłosej były brązowe jak kakao.'' ''- Nie, tylko sprawdzałam czy ktoś tu jest - odparła szybko i poszła dalej, nie chcąc przeszkadzać tamtej która tylko wzruszyła ramionami i powróciła do uprzedniego zajęcia."'' Klasyczny potwór '''thumb|leftSelkie – szkocki Silkie, w mitologii celtyckiej istoty mogące zmienić się z foki w człowieka. Przemiana odbywa się poprzez zrzucenie foczej skóry. Przywdziewając ją ponownie, selkie może znów przybrać zwierzęcą formę. Ich nazwa pochodzi z Orkadów, gdzie słowem selkie określa się każdą fokę. W większości legend kobieta-selkie zakochuje się w mężczyźnie i dla niego porzuca życie w morzu. Po pewnym czasie tęsknota jest jednak tak duża, że selkie ponownie przybiera kształt foki. W zależności od wersji ukochani bądź nie wiedzą, że zakochali się w selkie, bądź wiedząc o tym ukrywają foczą skórę, aby zapobiec powrotowi do morza. Selkie-mężczyźni raczej w mitach się nie pojawiają. Miejsce pochodzenia left|180pxSzkocja (ang. Scotland; gael. Alba, wym. ˈalˠ̪apə) – część składowa Zjednoczonego Królestwa Wielkiej Brytanii i Irlandii Północnej, dawniej niezależne królestwo. Obejmuje północną część wyspy Wielkiej Brytanii oraz Hebrydy, Orkady i Szetlandy. Na południu graniczy z Anglią. Krajobraz w przeważającej części wyżynny i górski. Klimat umiarkowanie ciepły, wybitnie morski. Stolicą Szkocji jest Edynburg, a największym miastem Glasgow. Relacje Rodzina Avaron jest córką selkie i jej ludzkiego męża, ale o dziwo nie posiada praktycznie żadnych ludzkich cech nie licząc tych pod postacią człowieka. Z rodzicami ma nijakie relacje, i chyba lepiej dogaduje się z tatą gdyż on w przeciwieństwie do jej matki nie jest wobec dziewczyny nadopiekuńczy. W dodatku posiada trójkę młodszego rodzeństwa, trojaczków jak na nieszczęście w wieku 3-4 lat którzy pracując, że sobą nawzajem utrudniają jej życie. Podobno jej daleka rodzina która została w Szkocji jest liczna, ale sama nie wie jak. Osobiście poznała tylko wujostwo od strony mamy oraz ich córkę w wieku Ron. Przyjaciele Selkie przyjaźni się z córką ważkołaka - Libellule Luisant. Obie dziewczyny łączy pasja do sztuki... Znajomi Ava jest znajomą młodej Lorny McNessie za którą, tak między nami mówiąc nie przepada. Selkie irytuje wieczna chęć bycia na zdjęciach tamtej tak samo jak to, że ta czasami wytyka jej "brak poszanowania" dla tradycji. Najchętniej to by ją utopiła, ale jednak nie zrobi tego, wolność jeszcze jej miła. Dziewczyna tak jak każdy zna Toralei Stripe, a ich szczegółowa znajomość zaczęła się po zemście kotki za uwagę i głoszenie nauczycielowi "inspiracji" z pracy na zajęcia artystyczne. Kotołaczka by się odwdzięczyć za problemy u belfra podmieniła selkie tubki z farbą, i gdy ta zauważyła inną farbę szybko zaczęła obmyślać nową kompozycje którą z uśmiechem zrealizowała. Wiedziała, że to jej sprawka i nawet jej przy wpadnięciu na korytarzu podziękowała zostawiając kotkę z niezadowoleniem. Znajomymi Ron są także Blair DeGhoul, Justin Saina i San-Hee Yumeha, których często mija na korytarzu Miłość Kapelusze Młoda selkie na chwilę obecną nie widzi związki z kimś kto nie sprosta jej wymaganiom, a są następujące: Ma to być uroczy artysta. Nie da się tego inaczej obejść, więc no... Jednak serce foczki podbiła młoda śmierć, a nikt tego się nie spodziewał zważając jakie te obie dziewczyny są nastawione i wymagające co do opcjonalnego związku. Jednak nie da się zaprzeczyć, że się momentami uzupełniają razem. Wrogowie Negatywne relacje łączą ja z Fiorellą di Seal. Zaczęło się to wszystko od lekcji sztuki na której obie dziewczyny zostały przydzielone do zrobienia wspólnego projektu, ale szybko wyniknął pewien problem: Fio chciała zrobić wszystko od technicznej strony, gdy zaś Avaron widziała wspólną pracę w formie malunku co doprowadziło do sporu przez który projekt zakończył się przysłowiową klapą. Podpadła jej już samym swoim charakterem Meluisa. Brak jakichkolwiek większych ambicji oraz żerowanie na innych potworki doprowadza Ave do przysłowiowej furii. Kapelusze Zostało już kilka razy wspomniane to, że jej nakrycia głowy podczas dnia w szkole kończą tragicznie, więc niektórzy uczniowie postanowili spisać listę wszystkich feralnych "ofiar" i rodzajów "śmierci". * Homburg (większość odcinków, różnie, np. Podpalenie przez Ross'a) * Trillb ("Elektryzujący dzień" - podpalenie prądem, "Konkurs naukowy" - pożarcie przez robota) * Fedora ("Piątek trzynastego" - przebicie przez strzałę) Drop Dead Diary 'Przezwiska: '''Ava, Ron, Foczka. '''Powiedzonko: ' 'Lubi...: '''Malować, być obsypywana komplementami oraz shorbread. '... A najmniej: 'Zniszczenia jej nakryć głowy, osób bez ambicji oraz dłużącego się czekania na coś. '''Zwierzak: '''Avaron nie jest właścicielką zwierzaka, gdyż jak sama sądzi nie ma czasu się nim opiekować. Często jednak kategoryzuje pod to swoich braci. '''Nie rusza się z domu bez: '''Kapelusza i podręcznego szkicownika z ołówkiem. '''Sekrety pokoju: 'Ściany w jej sypialni są zapełnione rysunkami które robiła i robi często z nudów, albo jak przyjdzie jej nagle wena, a nie chce jej się wyciągać sztalugi i pędzli. '''Ciekawostka: '''Zanim zaczęła być hipsterem, należała do subkultury emo. Po czym ją rozpoznać? * Po charakterystycznym ogonie i wąsikach foki. * Hipsterskim stylu. * Sposobie mówienia (według niektórych). * Akcencie. Cytaty Wystąpienia W tle *Nowy upiór w szkole. *Posągowa sprawa. *Elektryzujący dzień. *Zrzynanie. *Plotki pędzą jak potoki. *Piątek trzynastego. Ciekawostki *Jej nazwisko to zlepek słów: Ron (foka) i uisge (woda). *Imię Avaron jest podobne do Avalon. Avalon w mitologii celtyckiej to była kraina zmarłych zwana także Ziemią Kobiet bądź Wyspą Jabłek. *Ma wyraźny szkocki akcent. *Cytat z początku strony oryginalnie jest wypowiedziany przez Dziesiątego Doktora z serialu "Doktor Who". *Ma konto ma GhostArcie (monsterkowej wersji Devianartu) pod nickiem "ObairRoin". Po za swoimi pracami jest znana tam z tego, że ostro krytukuje, poprawi wytknąć nawet najmniejszy błąd. *Żyje w przekonaniu, że styl mangowy "To nie styl" i uparcie za tym stoi. *Jest podobna do innej postaci autorki, Ryuko. Mają takie same podejście do sztuki i charaktery. Galeria Ava - Picture Day.jpg|Picture Day Avaron I Manon KoD.png| Keepers od Darkness|Z Manon Mavaron.png Avaron moodboard.png|Moodboard Od innych Święta2s.png|Świąteczne główki,od Liścia Avaron Skullette.png|Skullette od PixieGiggler Meta timeline * Sierpień (?) 2017 - Zastrzeżenie znaków towarowych dla Avaron Ronuisge. * Sierpień (?) 2017 - Ukazanie Avaron w serii "Picture Day". * Lipiec 08.2017 - Dodanie strony Avaron. Kategoria:Wymyślone postacie Kategoria:Melody76 Kategoria:Dziewczyny Kategoria:Uczniowie Monster High Kategoria:Selkie Kategoria:Szkocja